A Bushel of Trouble
Overview Summary #Find Yera Swiftsight in the Sunward Marches and ask him about the corrupted plants. #Examine 10...0 more suspicious shrubs for signs of corruption. #Report your findings to Mirza Veldrunner in Turai's Procession. Obtained from :Mirza Veldrunner in Turai's Procession Requirements :Mirza's Last Stand Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"You sense it, pridemate? Of course not. How can the two-legged know of such things? Strange stories about plants in the surrounding regions are pouring in every day. I feel a vile corruption spreading throughout the land upsetting the balance of nature. It would not surprise me if the Kournans are somehow linked to this. If you humans are truly allies, then you must help us find out more about these incidents. :Seek out Yera Swiftsight in Sunward Marches. He is one of our best scouts and will lead you in the right direction. May the spirit of the Ancestor Tree be with you." ::Accept: "You can count on me. I'll get to the bottom of this." ::Reject: "Inspecting plants might be fun for you nature-loving types. I'll pass." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Yera Swiftsight) :"The vegetation here is not natural. A great demonic presence is slowly consuming the entire region. But mere words connot describe the terrors I have seen. Go examine the suspicious shrubs that are so abundant in this region... then you will see the evils of which I speak." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant emits a dark aura that makes you shudder. Its corruption runs deep." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant looks to be a cross between a Rosa Tyrianius and a Psychilis Canthania. How interesting..." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant emits a dark aura that makes you shudder. Its corruption runs deep." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This is an Elonian jongo berry bush. It's most famous for its use in making Kournan Jomba Juice." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant emits a dark aura that makes you shudder. Its corruption runs deep." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Suspicious Shrub) :"It's a bush... a bushy bush... were you expecting something else?" Intermediate Dialogue 8 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant emits a dark aura that makes you shudder. Its corruption runs deep." Intermediate Dialogue 9 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant looks to be a cross between a Rosa Tyrianius and a Psychilis Canthania. How interesting..." Intermediate Dialogue 10 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant emits a dark aura that makes you shudder. Its corruption runs deep." Intermediate Dialogue 11 (Suspicious Shrub) :"This plant emits a dark aura that makes you shudder. Its corruption runs deep." Reward Dialogue :"The demonic corruption of the land is worse than I suspected. What source of evil would be powerful enough to infect such a large area? Perhaps we should consider ourselves lucky that we don't know." Followup :Troubled Lands Walkthrough Start from Venta Cemetery, talk to Yera, then walk around and examine all Suspicious Shrubs (follow the quest marker). If you find a normal shrub, nothing happens. If you find a corrupted shrub, you will immediately find yourself under attack by a mob of 4 Vicious Seedlings (instant pop-up ambush mobs). Notes *You are not required to do the shrubs in any specific order; once you've inspected a shrub, it will no longer offer any dialogue. *If you follow the quest marker, you will encounter alternating corrupted shrubs and normal shrubs until the last two, which will both be corrupted. *Since the quest states that you only need to examine the shrubs, you can run this quest without having to fight the plant spawns. Trivia *One of the messages (repeated twice) uses fictitious "Latin-sounding" botanical names to describe the shrub which contain hints towards Tyria and Cantha which are the names of the previous two campaign continents. *One of the messages from the shrubs is a nod to Jamba Juice (spelled as "Jomba" in-game). Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points